1. Field of the Invention
In the conventional transflective LCD (TR-LCDs), each of the pixel units has a transparent region and a reflective region. The transparent region uses a backlight as a light source, and the reflective region uses an external ambient light as the light source. In order to present similar display effect at both the reflective region and the transparent region, usually, an organic layer may be disposed on the reflective region to elevate a reflective pixel electrode, so as to form the TR-LCD having a dual cell gap.
The thickness of the organic layer formed in the reflective region is likely to be nonuniform; therefore, the transmittance of the LCD panel, the contrast of the image, and colors of the image are nonuniform.